Finally!
by SakuraJuliet
Summary: Sakura was finally able to confess her feelings for Syaoran after she was able to capture the final Clow Card. What could have happened after this?


All seemed well now. The Sealed card has already been captured. Everything seems back to normal, except for one thing.

_" ...I'm in love with you. You're my number one, Syaoran."_

_Several moments passed, yet Sakura heard no reply from him. Does he still feel something for me? Were his feelings erased by the Sealed Card? These thoughts raced through her mind at that moment. Tears started to fall from her eyes, as the pain of seeing Syaoran's emotionless face intensified with each second that passed. She could not bear this pain. She continued to cry._

_"Me too, Sakura."_

_Having heard this, Sakura stopped crying. She lifted her gaze, Syaoran lovingly smiled at her. With this, tears once again filled Sakura's eyes, but this time, it was out of happiness. At long last, she was able to tell her true feelings for him! What overwhelming joy it brought her. Without hesitation, Sakura used the Jump card, stepped backward, and prepared to jump towards the one person she loved the most. Syaoran exchanged a panicked-stricken look . He was not prepared for Sakura's action._

_" Hey, don't do that! If you wait, it'll all go back!" was all he could say. Despite his pleas, Sakura can't be stopped from doing what she wants. She leapt from the other side of the staircase towards Syaoran's waiting arms, and cried, "I love you!"_

What happened was just like a dream..Sakura smiled as she thought of the things that have occured. She still could not believe that today, as of this moment, they were now a couple. Sakura gazed at their intertwined hands as she and Syaoran walked towards their friends.  
>Tomoyo was the first to reach them. "Sakura, are you all right?" "Yes, Tomoyo, I'm alright. How about-". Her reply was cut mid sentence as Meilin gasped in surprise. "Kinomoto-san! You have finally confessed to Syaoran?"<p>

With this,Sakura and Syaoran blushed. They then let go of each other's hands, as if they were burned. Sakura, still unable to speak properly due to the overwhelming emotions she's feeling, just nodded in response. "Finally! After 100 years! With all the schemes I devised just to let you confess to Syaoran, it was only through the doings of the Sealed card that you have done it! You're so dense, Kinomoto-san. Anyways, congratulations to both of you!" Meilin then gave both of them a hug.  
>Meanwhile, Tomoyo looked crestfallen. "Is something the matter, Tomoyo?" Kero-chan asked after he and Yukito have caught up with the group. "I WAS NOT ABLE TO FILM SAKURA CONFESSING TO SYAORAN!" Tears then started to well from her eyes, then she cried like a child going on a fit of tantrums. "Sheesh, Tomoyo, you're still thinking of that at this moment? You still haven't changed a bit." Meilin commented on Tomoyo's sudden outburst. "It's just that I was able to film most of Sakura's adventures, but this one special moment...I WAS NOT ABLE TO FILM IT!" Tomoyo continued to whine over the "unfortunate" event.<p>

"Sakura, is it true? You and that kid-", unable to say what he meant, Kero-chan made a gesture of putting his left and right paw together while a mischievious gleam spread across his face. Sakura, still unable to recover from all this commotion, blushed even more and just nodded.

"I'm happy for you, Sakura! You have finally said your feelings to him. Wait til Touya knows of this. Oh, by the way, take good care of her, Syaoran." Yukito smiled at both of them. Syaoran just returned a smile to Yukito.

"This calls for a celebration!" Tomoyo suddenly cried. "Yes, ,indeed!" Meilin chimed in. "Yay! I will get to eat a lot of cake once again! Gosh, I never thought fighting with the Sealed Card would make me hungry. Let me see...I could have strawberry short cake, or chocolate mousse cake, ,or.." Keroberos continued on his never-ending rant on what food he would like to eat.

Tomoyo, Meilin, Keroberos,and Yukito walked towards the entrance of the amusement park while they excitedly made plans on the so-called celebration, leaving Sakura and Syaoran behind.

"Whew! Interrogations are finally over." Sakura exclaimed. "Yes, indeed." Syaoran replied. They faced each otber, gazes locked in each others eyes. There was too much emotion charged between them that they continued to stay silent for a few more minutes. Syaoran was the first to recover from the trance-like situation.  
>"What would you like to do then for this day, Sakura?"<p>

"Hmm..Anything will do for me, as long as I'm with you, Syaoran." Sakura smiled. Witb this statement, Syaoran pulled her close and hugged her. Despite being surprised by his gesture, Sakura let him hug her. After all, everything was fine. She has captured the final Clow Card, the city has been restored,the people she loved the most have been returned, and most importantly, the boy he loved was here with her. What more could she ask for? It was like a dream.

"Pinch me." Sakura said a few moments later. Syaoran was surprised by her comment. "What for?"

"Am I just dreaming, or is this for real?"

Syaoran's face was flooded with relief. "It's real, ,of course. Silly!"

"Who're you calling silly, mister?" Sakura said with a mishcievious look.

"Ahh..so you're telling me I'm the silly one?" Syaoran jokingly said as she started to tickle Sakura.

"Stop it, Syaoran! It feels funny..Hahaha..." was all she said as she started running towards the entrance.

"Hahaha... So you're running away from me? Hahaha..Wait til I catch up with you." Syaoran gleefully said as he was running in Sakura's direction.

Finally, everything was back to normal. It may have been a tough road taken by Sakura, but with Syaoran by her side, nothing could break her invincible spell: Everything will be alright.


End file.
